Picturesque
by TheFrozenShadows
Summary: Vital information not known causes the worst to those unprepared. When Skipper's two cousins, Trey and Marissa, come to visit, Kowalski and Rico fall in love with Marissa. Sides are taken, love is approved, and love is rejected. Rated T for safety.


Yay! First Penguins of Madagascar fic! Read and Review!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

With a letter in hand, Skipper approaches his team with some news.

"Boys, my cousin is coming for a visit, and he is not a highly trained penguin who can fend off a pack of raging monkeys. Treat him with most respect. Understood?"

Rico, Private, and Kowalski all nodded their heads; they understood what Skipper meant. They had never heard Skipper mention his relatives before but they were sure that his cousin was tolerable. Shortly after the meeting was dismissed, the Penguins resumed with their normal activities. That was, until, they heard a loud _whomp_ sound outside. They rushed out to find that Skipper's cousin had arrived.

"Trey, it has been a while! Good to see you again. Meet my team." Skipper proceeded to introduce all of his team mates to Trey. Trey then spoke up; giving the penguins knowledge they didn't know yet.

"Oh, Skipper, in case you don't mind, I brought, well, someone you haven't met. My younger sister, Marissa."

When Kowalski first laid eyes on Marissa, he felt smitten and quezzy. He thought she was the most beautiful penguin he'd ever seen. When Marissa went to shake his hand, all he did was stare, and barely mumbled out the word, "Hi." Right then he completely forgot of Doris' existence. It was true love at first sight for Kowalski.

As for Rico, it was different. He completely forgot about his doll girlfriend's exsistance. This was real, not love for a fake, inanimate object. When Marissa came to shake his hand, he regurgitated some flowers and handed them to Marissa. She already knew about Rico's regurgitating and speaking abilities, so she accepted the flowers as a welcome gift.

For Private, it was very different. He was still young and didn't have full knowledge of "love" yet, so he kindly shook her hand. Unlike Rico and Kowalski, he was able to maintain a normal conversation with Marissa, asking her how she had been and such. He thought Marissa was very nice and pretty. He hoped that they would become good friends.

For Skipper, it was a pleasure, meeting a relative of his, not to mention a beautiful one at that. But he was worried that she would be a distraction to his team. He was happy that he finally got to meet her, though. Marissa informed Skipper she knew a little about him and his team through Skipper's letters written to Trey.

After the meet and greet session was over, Kowalski proceeded to ask, "How long will you two be staying?"

Marissa responded, "A year, maybe two."

Skipper's eyes almost bulged out of his head. A year or two? "You're staying for a year? Not that I'm happy to see you, but why a year?"

"Well, our zoo is undergoing some serious renovations, so the animals from our zoo had to be shipped out to other various zoos. The whole process of zoo renovation is going to take about a year or two, so we are staying here with you guys." The penguin siblings replied.

"Well, in that case, welcome to our zoo!" Private happily exclaimed.

Kowalski then proceeded to lead Marissa to the Penguin HQ, but he absent mindedly forgot to let Trey in. "Welcome to our HQ, Marissa!".

Marissa replied, "Yeah, this is really cool! Can we show my brother, too? I think that you forgot to let him down here, Kowalski…"

Kowalski's face flushed red from embarrassment. "Oh yes, I apologize." Kowalski then let Trey in the HQ. "Okay, Trey and Marissa, welcome to our HQ!"

Rico then gave a look that said, _Isn't it impressive?_

Trey and Marissa understood this, and said, "Yeah, I really like it! I would get used to living here… But look, there are only four beds!"

___________________________________________________________________________________

Hooray, my first PoM fic! Please review!

Gasp, what's going to happen? Only four beds? Oh no! Yeah, I know the the first chapter isn't _great_, it's kind of like an intro. Anyways, Peace Out! 8D

~TheFrozenShadows


End file.
